muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Get Body Switched (Palisades action figure style)
1. Kermit the Frog/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew 2. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew/Kermit the Frog 3. Gonzo/Beaker 4. Beaker/Gonzo 5. Miss Piggy/Rizzo the Rat 6. Rizzo the Rat/Miss Piggy 7. Scooter/Lew Zealand 8. Lew Zealand/Scooter 9. Fozzie Bear/Sam the Eagle 10. Sam the Eagle/Fozzie Bear 11. The Swedish Chef/Crazy Harry 12. Crazy Harry/The Swedish Chef Transcript Interior: Muppet Labs Downstairs Labs Theme Music Playing In Background Bunsen: “Dr. Bunsen Honeydew……..welcoming you to Muppet Labs where the future is being made today…….we’re testing out our greatest invention…..the Body Switcher 300.” Beaker: “Mee mo-mo mee……” Bunsen: “My faithful assistant, Beaker, will now pull down the lever to see how it works.” Beaker: “Mee mo mee……” Bunsen: “Beaker, pull down the lever to test it out…..” Beaker: (singsong voice) Mee-mee……. Beaker pulls down the lever to test out the machine……..but it malfunctions……and a mishap occurs. Vibrating Kermit: “Good grief……where could that be coming from?” Scooter: “I don’t know, Kermit…….let’s go check it out.” Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo and the rest of the Muppet gang go downstairs and suddenly get body switched. The following body switched Muppets are in this order 1. Kermit/Bunsen 2. Bunsen/Kermit 3. Gonzo/Beaker 4. Beaker/Gonzo 5. Miss Piggy/Rizzo 6. Rizzo/Miss Piggy 7. Scooter/Lew Zealand 8. Lew Zealand/Scooter 9. Fozzie/Sam 10. Sam/Fozzie 11. The Swedish Chef/Crazy Harry 12. Crazy Harry/ The Swedish Chef Kermit (in Bunsen’s body): “Hey……what happened here?” Kermit (in Bunsen’s body) looks down at himself…….and realizes what just happened. Kermit (in Bunsen’s body): “Oh dear…….this can’t be right……I’m in Dr. Honeydew’s body!” Bunsen (in Kermit’s body): “And I’m in Kermit’s body!” Gonzo (in Beaker’s body): “I look like a cylinder head man!” Beaker (in Gonzo’s body): “Mee mo mee mo mee mo mee mo mee!” Miss Piggy (in Rizzo’s body): “I can’t believe I look just like a little brown Manhattan rat!” Rizzo (in Miss Piggy’s body): “And I can’t live my entire life like this forever!” Scooter (in Lew Zealand’s body): “Hey, you guys……I got an idea……why don’t we all try and reverse things back to the way it was……and we’ll get switched back to our original selves again.” Lew Zealand (in Scooter’s body): “That’s a wonderful idea, Scooter…….let’s gather up all of the missing parts of the Body Switcher 300…….and put it back together again.” Fozzie (in Sam’s body): “That sounds great……..‘cause I don’t wanna be stuck as a blue eagle forever.” Sam (in Fozzie’s body): “And I don’t wanna be stuck as some crazy comedy performing bear as well either……..” Swedish Chef (in Crazy Harry’s body): “Ve-a ell need tu hoorry up und referse-a theengs beck tu nurmel.” Crazy Harry (in the Swedish Chef’s body): “And things are looking weird around here……..” Kermit (in Bunsen’s body): “Good idea, you guys…..let’s all gather up the missing parts of the Body Switcher 300.” The body switched Muppet gang goes on their mission to gather up all of the missing parts of the Body Switcher 300…. Kermit (in Bunsen’s body): “Hey, Gonzo……have you found any missing parts of the Body Switcher 300 yet?” Gonzo (in Beaker’s body): “Not yet, Kermit…….we just need to keep looking around…….it’s kind of like a scavenger hunt.” The body switched Muppet gang look around…….and Fozzie (in Sam’s body) finds the 1st part of the Body Switcher 300……… Fozzie (in Sam’s body): “Hey, you guys……..look what I found.” Bunsen (in kermit’s body): “Congratulations, Fozzie, you found the elbow pipe……..now we need to collect the rest of the parts of the machine.” Beaker (in Gonzo’s body): “Mee mo mee……..” Scooter (in Lew Zealand’s body): “I think I know where the rest of them are……..let’s keep looking.” Kermit (in Bunsen’s body) and the rest of the body switched Muppet gang find the rest of the parts of the Body Switcher 300…….. Bunsen (in Kermit’s body) “Way to go, you guys……now I can put the Body Switcher 300 back together again……” Bunsen (in Kermit’s body) puts the Body Switcher 300 back together again…….. Bunsen (in Kermit’s body): “Now, Beaker………pull the lever back up and reverse our bodies back to the way they were before.” Beaker (in Gonzo’s body): “Mee mo mee mo mee……….” Beaker (in Gonzo’s body) pulls the lever back up……..and the Muppet gang’s bodies are now back to the way they were before. Kermit: “Wow…….I’m back to my original self again.” Bunsen: “Me too, Kermit…..I’m not in your body anymore.” Gonzo: “Isn’t this great? we’re back to our original selves again…..” Beaker: “Mee Mo mee mo mee mo.” Miss Piggy: “I’m not Rizzo anymore!” Rizzo: “And I’m not in a female body anymore either!” Scooter: “I’m not throwing boomerang fish around anymore……..” Lew Zealand: “Good thing, Scooter……‘cause now I’m doing it like I used to do.” Fozzie: “I’m not an American blue eagle anymore……” Sam: “Good thing………‘cause it’s lucky I’m not some comedy joke telling bear anymore.” Swedish Chef: “I’m nut blooeeng iferytheeng up veet dynemeete-a unymure-a…….” Crazy Harry: “You said it, dude……..” Bunsen: “Congratulations, Beaker……….you got everybody back into their original bodies.” Beaker: “Mee mo mee mo mee mo mee………” Rizzo: “Well…..I have learned my lesson…….no more matchmakin’.” Category:Transcripts Category:Scripts Category:Palisades Action Figure Stop Motion Series